Tampines MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated (East West Line) Underground (Downtown Line) | platform=Island | depth= | levels=5 | tracks=4 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 December 1989 (East West Line) 21 October 2017 (Downtown Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=4 | former=Tampines North }} Tampines MRT Station is an above-ground Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) station that is part of the East West Line in Singapore and serves the town of Tampines. Tampines station was one of the first few stations on the East West Line to be installed with barrier free facilities, excluding the tactile guide. Tampines is one of the four MRT stations to appear in the original Singapore edition of the board game Monopoly. The station will be an interchange station for the Downtown Line when opens in 2017. There will be no paid link between East West Line and Downtown Line, means commuters have to tap in and tap out when transferring lines. At the New Tampines City, Platforms 1, 2 and 3 were for Keretapi Tanah Melayu trains going to Johor Bahru, whereas Platform 4 and 5 were meant for the East Rail Line/Hogwarts Express trains, similar to Platform 9 and three quarters. The Downtown Line station will also function as a sleeping accommodation. History This station was originally called Tampines North, later was renamed to Tampines in 1984. The Station Upgrade Programme began in January 2001 with the installation of the lift and upgrading of the façade to have modern feel and aesthetics. This was completed in October 2002. On August 8, 2003, a westbound train lost traction current at 10.13 pm and stalled along the track between Pasir Ris and Tampines. An empty train was used to push the train towards Tampines and service resumed at 10.35 pm. However, 21 minutes later, the traction current tripped again, this time in between the same two stations in both directions and SMRT staff only managed to restore the eastbound side before the end of operating hours. 73 passengers were stuck in a westbound train and detrainment was carried out. During both delays, eastbound services terminated at Tampines and alternative transport was provided for affected passengers. At around 8.58 am on 19 April 2007, a portion of the MRT track between Tampines and Pasir Ris was not functioning properly. Several public service announcements had been made saying that the train service will be disrupted for about five minutes. The SMRT staff had to evacuate Pasir Ris while fixing the problem. As a result, all eastbound trains had to terminate at Tampines and continue its westbound service. The affected commuters were told that they have three days to collect their refunds from the SMRT. Normal train service was then resumed at 9.28 am and the commuters were then allowed to enter the MRT station again. At about 11 am on 7 May 2007, a man in his 50s hit his head against the oncoming train and got his foot stuck in the platform gap. The man was already in a semiconscious state when he was rescued by the Civil Defence and suffered injuries to his left ankle and head. Westbound train services were disrupted for about 8 minutes. On 7 August 2007, a 48-year-old Chinese man fell onto the westbound track at the station. SCDF received a call about an incident at Tampines MRT Station at 6.32pm. The man was pronounced dead by paramedics at 6.45pm. On 21 January 2008, a maintenance works train which was carrying out works between Tampines and Simei (westbound) broke down, causing a disruption from 5.28 am to 12.45 pm on both the eastbound and westbound services from Pasir Ris and Tanah Merah, affecting 57,000 commuters. SMRT was fined S$387,176 (approximately US$280,000) on 10 March 2008 after the LTA's investigations concluded that the disruption was due to SMRT's working party not complying with operating procedures. This was specifically on securing the parked portion of the maintenance train, which comprised a locomotive and a wagon. The fine was the largest ever for a rail related incident in Singapore. According to operating procedures, during maintenance works, the portion comprising a locomotive and a Rail Grinding Vehicle will proceed with its works, while the portion of the maintenance train is detached and parked at a distance from the working zone. However, investigations from LTA and SMRT showed that SMRT did not apply the locomotive's parking brake. There was also no wheel chock placed to prevent movement along the gradient of the track. If SMRT had followed operating procedures, a roll-back would have been prevented. On 20 March 2008, SMRT announced that it had decided to appeal to the LTA against the fine. In a letter, SMRT said it had provided free shuttle bus services to help affected commuters. SMRT also mobilised more than 300 staff for on-site recovery, crowd management, dissemination of information and preparation for resumption of service. On 3 April 2008, LTA turned down SMRT's appeal for a lower fine and ordered SMRT to pay the fine in full within two weeks. A train developed a signalling fault at Tampines on 30 April 2012 at about 9.20 am. The faulty train was taken out of service upon reaching Joo Koon. Services took about half an hour before resuming to normal. Timothy Mok also took their photo of the Tampines MRT Station exit in November 2012, and I had been uploaded as a profile photo in Twitter all the way until April 2014, where it was replaced by City Hall portion where it is before KOI Café. The station on the Downtown line will open on 21 October 2017, as announced by the Land Transport Authority on 31 May 2017. Press Room Land Transport Authority|website=www.lta.gov.sg|language=en|access-date=2017-06-03}} Platforms Tampines MRT Station had installed their half-height platform screen doors from 3 June 2011. Tampines MRT Station had their HVLS fans installed as the first station on 28 May 2012. Their HVLS fans are similar to what is found in Tampines Secondary School hall. Tampines MRT Station is the first MRT station to be upgraded with lifts in 2002. It had disabled access. Concourse Tampines MRT Station had their TITAN faregates installed and in operational from 25 June 2012. This is due to their faregates being spoilt since 4 June 2012, as well as they have their wider AFC faregates available for use since 2002, one of the first MRT stations to do so after the opening of Changi Airport MRT Station. This station also has upgraded queue lines since 27 June 2013. Tampines MRT Station also have a security guard tables and chairs to answer for some enquiries like the SG50 Seniors Public Transport Voucher in 2015, which has been there since 2009, or whichever year it is. In addition, it is also part of the Exercise Heartbeat in 2016, where two gunmen started shooting at the innocent crowd outside. There are also USB charging ports in the MRT station. General Ticketing Machines allow commuters to purchase tickets for single or multiple journeys, and along with TransitLink Add Value Machines, offer contactless card transactions. The station office functions as a Passenger Service Centre, and is staffed during operating hours, where commuters may make travel inquiries or perform card transactions using cash payment. A TransitLink Ticket Office is also located at this station, operating from 8:00am to 9:00pm daily. Dylan Ng is not allowed to eat or drink in the MRT station which is in the year 2009. This means that in addition, those who are going to take the MRT also cannot eat or drink after the paid area, where the signboard has been posted before tapping in. This station also has CCTV cameras to deter people who are evading their fare, or eating/drinking inside the station. For the Downtown Line, there will be lift access at the Exit F that goes to the Tampines Bus Interchange and Tampines Central 1, together with the bicycle rack and there will also be two ventilation points at Tampines MRT. Station Amenities Tampines MRT Station has lifts with pedestrian overhead bridges, which is located at Tampines Avenue 4. *7-Eleven, Beadspin and Public Toilets at the concourse level (Unpaid areas) *Bicycle racks at station exits *Automated Teller Machines outside *Rubbish bin outside Station layout Exits There are several exits in Tampines MRT Station. There will be no paid link between East West Line and Downtown Line, means commuters have to tap in and tap out when transferring lines. Tampines MRT station has three exits on the ground floor of the station clustered around the unpaid area of the concourse. Only Exit A offers barrier-free accessibility for the disabled. The underpass between the bus interchange and Tampines Concourse will also be constructed, and this will be completed in October 2017. The underpass will be opened 24 hours. East West Line: * A: Eastlink Mall, Tampines Bus Interchange, transfer to Downtown Line * B: Tampines 1 * C: Tampines Mall, Century Square Downtown Line: * D: Eastlink Mall, Tampines Bus Interchange, transfer to East West Line * E: Tampines Concourse, Tampines Concourse Bus Interchange * F: Tampines Bus Interchange, New Tampines City Rail Replacement Services In the event of a train disruption, rail replacement services are provided to ply affected stretches of the East West Line. Passenger Usage Patterns Serving Tampines Town Centre, Tampines station encounters high demand throughout the day as a transport node for Tampines Town Centre residents. Transport connections Rail Taxi Taxi stands are available at the drop-off points: References External links * Category:Tampines Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations